castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RaySchechter/Thoughts on increasing Stamina from 1700 to 2500
Goal: Add stamina from 1700 to 2500 so I can hunt Legendary equipment more efficently 1) Current thoughts on adding stamina 2) "Gorgon Path" Legendary equipment 3) Other Legendary equipment a) Cost per Legendary drop 4) Level ups 5) Conclusion 1) Current thoughts on adding stamina 40 Levels => 100 Stam 800 Levels => 2000 Stam 2500 stamina - 1700 stamina = 800 stamina difference, approximately 8 x 40 = 320 levels 2 levels/week => 104 levels/year, approximately 3 years My current damage without critical hits: 50 Stamina hit => 850,000 damage 300 Stamina (6 hits of 50 Stamina) => 5.1M 600 Stamina (12 hits of 50 Stamina) => 10.2M 550 Stamina/Day => 9,350,000 damage, ~9M/Day Why 50 Stamina? It seems the best hit for aquiring drops 2) "Gorgon Path" Legendary equipment Aetherforge - Need Divine: 0 Gehenna - Crown of Flames - 31M - ~3 days Valhalla - Stormbinder - 65M - ~7 days Helm of Zeus - Need Divine: 275 Aurora - Heart of the Woods - 56M - ~6 days Ambrosia - Helm of Arcane Energies 55M - ~6 days Malekus - Keeper of Chaos - 60M - ~6 days Corvintheus - 64M - ~7 days Aquired Divine: 420 Weapon - Heart of the Woods (120) Helmet - Helm of Arcane Energies (120) Amulet - Keeper of Chaos (180) Shalazars Mantle - Need Divine: 300 Alpha Bahamut - 32M - ~4 days Vermilion - Vermilions Grasp 7.7M - ~1 day Kromash - Lava Inferno - 3M - ~1 day Shardros - Lava Inferno - 9M - ~1 day Glacius - Lava Inferno - 21M - ~3 days Magmos - Lava Inferno - 56M - ~6 days Typhonus - Trisoul Plate - 59M - ~6 days Aquired Divine: 620 Magic - Lava Inferno (40) Armor - Trisoul Plate (160) Gorgon Protector - Need Divine: 330 Fenix - Aegis From Ashes - 18M - ~2 days Kessaran - Living Death - 12M - ~2 days Urmek - Mask of Urmek - 12M - ~2 days Vorak - Windgrasp Gauntlet - 15M - ~2 days Aquired Divine: 640 Weapon - Living Death (140) (+20) STOP: At this point, I need to build Divine Off-Hand - Warrior Unbound (180) Aquired Divine: 820 Legendary Deathgauntlet & Legendary Deathmantle - Need Divine: 780 Verminarch - 32M - ~3 days Bonegnasher - 34M - ~3 days Ogrimus - 35M - ~3 days Rodenom - 36M - ~3 days Aquired Divine: 820 - no change Legendary Gorgons Heart - Need Divine: 810 Lord of Darkness - 14.5M - ~2 days Lothorewyn - 17M - ~2 days Aspect of Death - 18M - ~2 days Svarog - 19.3M - ~2 days Alperon - 21.4M - ~3 days Cassandra - Imbued Medusas 31M - ~4 days Aquired Divine: 850 Gorgons Heart (210) (+30) Conclusions on the "Gorgon Path": 550 Stamina should be enough for any daily casual player to aquire the Legendary Gorgons Heart. I will need additonal help to make sure that the monsters die in time. The most damage I need to do on a single monster is around 65M. To do 65M damage in a single day, I will need to have approximately 3850 Stamina (77 hits of 50 Stamina / 19.25 hits of 200 Stamina). Going this path also nets several Item Archive equipments. It is much easier to obtain duplicate Legendary equipment once the non-consumable equipment is done 3) Other Legendary equipment Analysis: Looking into how much stamina I will need Thanatos - 94M => 5550 stamina for 111 hits of 50 stamina Astaroth - 102M => 6000 stamina for 120 hits of 50 Stamina Samael - 103.7M => 6100 stamina for 122 hits of 50 stamina Vargulis - 204.3M => 12,050 stamina for 241 hits of 50 stamina Ouroboros - 227.1M => 13,400 stamina for 268 hits of 50 stamina Chromus - 272.5M => 16,050 stamina for 321 hits of 50 stamina Phantom S - 317.74M => 18,700 stamina for 374 hits of 50 stamina Oh boy, that is a lot of stamina! Increasing to 4000 stamina would take years and may actually be out of reach for me. It looks like my only option therefore is to buy stamina refills and/or use full stamina potions. 3a) Cost per Legendary drop Currently both stamina refills and use full stamina potions add 1000 stamina. Cost for each is 10 Favor Points (FPs). FPs currently cost $10 for 60 or about $0.17 each. Starting with 1700 Stamina I will need x refills per drop: Thanatos - 4 - 40 FPs or $6.67 Astaroth - 5 - 50 FPs or $8.34 Samael - 5 - 50 FPs or $8.34 Vargulis - 11 - 110 FPs or $18.34 Ouroboros - 12 - 120 FPs or $20.00 Chromus - 15 - 150 FPs or $25.00 Phantom of S - 17 - 170 FPs or $28.33 Phantom of Shadow breakdown: I only need to get Demonc Shards from the Legendary drop. Glorious Amulet - total Demonic Shards: 20 Pristine Glove - total Demonic Shards: 20 Chance to get a Demonic Shard: 40%-50% of the time. Approximate number of battles needed: 80-100 making it to 317.74M each time! That could cost me at $28.33 per battle for a total of $2,266.40 - $2,833.00! Or, in FPs, 13,600 FPs - 17,000 FPs. Just for the Demonic Shards ... At 2500 Stamina I will need x refills per drop: Thanatos - 3 - 30 FPs or $5.00 Astaroth - 4 - 40 FPs or $6.67 Samael - 4 - 40 FPs or $6.67 Vargulis - 10 - 100 FPs or $16.67 Ouroboros - 11 - 110 FPs or $18.34 Chromus - 14 - 140 FPs or $23.34 Phantom of S - 16 - 160 FPs or $26.67 Conclusions on the other Legendary equipment: Yikes!!! If I farm 10 FPs per week, it will take me 1,700 weeks to reach 17,000 FPs or about 33 years 4) Level ups As a Free to Play avatar, level ups are going to be how I most likely achieve Legendary equipment. I currently level up about twice a week. Analysis: Natural progression 1 day - 550 stamina => 9,350,000 damage 2 days - 1100 stamina => 18,700,000 damage 3 days - 1650 stamina => 28,050,000 damage 4 days - 2200 stamina => 37,400,000 damage 5 days - 2750 stamina => 46,750,000 damage 1700 stamina => 34 hits of 50 stamina at 850,000 damage => 28,900,000 damage 2 level ups => 57,800,000 damage 4 level ups => 115,600,000 damage 7 level ups => 202,300,000 damage 2500 stamina => 50 hits of 50 stamina at 850,000 damage => 42,500,000 damage 2 level ups => 85,000,000 damage 3 level ups => 127,500,000 damage 5 level ups => 212,500,000 damage 4000 stamina => 80 hits of 50 stamina at 850,000 damage => 68,000,000 damage 2 level ups => 136,000,000 damage 3 level ups => 204,000,000 damage 4 level ups => 272,000,000 damage 5) Conclusion Increasing stamina to at least 2500 is a great goal. It has the added benefit of increasing level up progression. I will look more into increasing stamina to 4000 at a later time. Even with level ups and natural progression, the other Legendary items appear to be outside of my grasp. Category:Blog posts